


anywhere i go, i'm home, if you are there beside me

by clumsyclouds



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra Deserves The World, Catra Is Happy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Fluff, Season Finale, Series Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyclouds/pseuds/clumsyclouds
Summary: it's over. and everything seems to fall into place in a way it never did for catra. she knows she can relax now. she knows.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	anywhere i go, i'm home, if you are there beside me

**Author's Note:**

> i know love will find a way,  
> anywhere i go, i'm home, if you are there beside me
> 
> like dark, turning into day, somehow we'll come through  
> now that i've found you, love will find a way
> 
> love will find a way - the lion king 2 soundtrack

Despite everything, the evening is on the chilly side. A fresh breeze blows through the valley and Catra stands by the cliffside, arms wrapped around herself, but upon her face is not a scowl nor a frown. It’s the first time in a long time, if ever, that Catra looks out on the world reborn and feels at peace, unafraid of what lies beyond. 

“There you are,” Adora says, “everyone was looking for you.”

She exhales, recognises the worried, yet encouraging tone of voice and Catra just wants to say _no. It’s okay. I’m not sad._ She doesn’t, but hopes it comes across anyway.

“It’s kinda cold, isn't it? You should put on a jacket.” Adora places a hand on Catra’s shoulder, it’s so warm and so...she can’t quite explain it. It feels right, that’s all. 

“Thank you,” Catra says, placing her hand over Adora’s and turning away from the view. 

“For what?”

“For staying.” 

Adora smiles, too, hand sliding up to Catra’s cheek and into her tousled hair. She still hasn’t gotten used to how short it is. Maybe she never would, she didn’t plan on keeping it.

“Thank you for exactly the same.”

And then everything is so calm, so peaceful in a way Catra doesn’t think it has ever been. Not in a million years. For the first time, this doesn’t feel like the calm before the storm, doesn’t feel like the ebb of the tides and everything has, _truly,_ it has, settled down. Nothing is over, oh, and it’s so far from over, but it is the end of an era, somehow. Everything from here on out is going to change, and Catra firmly believes that—no, she _knows_ —it’s changing for the better. 

Adora turns towards the setting sun, the pink and golden glow floating over the land, the verdant forests and lets her hand fall down to her side, quickly finding its way into Catra’s. With the softest squeeze, Catra sees a future again, so vivid and clear, so blinding in it’s light. Maybe that’s just Adora. 

“I can’t get the thought out of my head that—” Adora takes a deep breath, “—that we’d all be dead or chipped without you.”

“Me?” Catra lets out a small laugh before she can think twice. “I’d like to think She-Ra did the heavy lifting.”

“Maybe.” 

An ensemble of hoorays pierces through their little moment of peace and quiet. They should probably go back, and a party sounds like an enticing offer, make no mistake, but Catra promises herself to take her and Adora out sometime soon. They could go right back here and have a...what was it Perfuma called it? Picnic? At least then they’d be alone.

“I still think you had the harder task,” Adora says, pulling away from the cliffside and tugging them both down to the little dirt path leading back to the party tent. 

“Which was?” Catra ducks away from one of the branches hanging low, heavy with a bright blue fruit of some sort. 

“Saving me.” The words are so quiet, so sincere, and it’s there again, that flash of light. Catra’s future stands right beside her. 

Perhaps words can have multiple definitions. Maybe love is the intense passion and affection for something or someone, maybe it’s what saved them from doom, but for Catra there was only one definition that made any sense. 

Melog bumps up between them, wedging their way between both of their legs and beneath their still tightly clasped hands. Their head gently rubs against Adora’s thigh and she laughs like nothing’s ever been wrong. The world seems to glow just a bit more for it. If the world could stay like this forever, then Catra would wish for nothing else ever again. 

_“I like her.”_

Catra rolls her eyes. “I know. You keep telling me.”

Adora looks up. “What did they say?”

“That you have a stupid face.” The words come like an instinct, but before she can take them back Adora seems to already have understood the depth of it.

Adora’s jaw drops, smile playing at her lips despite it, and she gives Catra a firm shove. “Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Last one back to the party tent has a stupid face,” Adora says, already sprinting ahead with Melog only a few inches behind. 

“Hey! No fair!” Catra zooms into a sprint as well, feeling laughter bubbling up from her chest.

And this is happiness, surely, it must be. It’s happiness, it’s love, it’s contentment, and Catra knows that at last, she is home.

**Author's Note:**

> CATRADORA IS CANON BABEYYYY
> 
> also,,,, i want to write fanfiction so badly, but when that last season was as perfect as it was, what am i supposed to write about?? i got everything i've ever wanted and i don't think i've been this happy with a series ending in a long, long time
> 
> thank you crewra!!


End file.
